After a Night
by Tigereyes45
Summary: Mei and Junkrat have just spent the night together. In a way neither thought would have ever happened. As morning comes the two are left with time to think over their actions.


**_My first overwatch fanfic, there fore my first Meihem one too. Requested by anonymous:_** Meihem Prompt Request: Morning after their first time. Both reflect on what lead to the events. Take it as far as you want. :) **_This does not have smut in it._**

* * *

The night had been short. If you asked Junkrat it had been far too short, but what else could he really expect. It had been a long while since his last time and in all the excitement the whole night passed by too quickly for his liking. Junkrat hears the shower connected to his room turn on. Rolling in bed he sees that Mei was already up. It could be Roadhog in the bathroom since his room was connected to it.

Still the junker felt hope that it would be Mei. Still a little sleepy Junkrat pushes himself up out of bed and rubs a bit of sand free from his eye. If it was Mei then surely she wouldn't mind him joining her, not after last night afterall. Junkrat pushes back his hair and winks at himself in the mirror. When is it better to take a shower, if not with someone else.

Junkrat knocks on the door before opening it. The bathroom was filled with steam. He could barely see his hand in front of him. Fumbling through the bathroom his fingers finally touch the shower curtain.

"Who's there?" That was Mei's voice alright.

"It's me." Junkrat announces moving the shower curtain aside. "I figured you might want some company."

If he had ever seen Mei's face redder, Junkrat couldn't recall. She pulls the curtain free from his hand and moves it back to cover herself. So he could only see her head, which was peering out from behind it. Her eyes were clear despite all the steam. With her glasses off he forgot how clear her eyes were. They matched the color of her deep brown hair. Junkrat smiles a wide open-mouth grin.

"Hey there Mei." Junkrat winks as he leans against the wall.

"It's rude to enter when someone else is in the bathroom Jamie!"

Why was she yelling at him? "You left the door unlocked. I thought you might want the company." He points at the door as if it would prove and justify his point. In his mind it did. Who would leave the bathroom unlocked if they didn't.

"It's broken." Mei reminds him and suddenly Junkrat remembers breaking it the lock one night when he couldn't get in. Roadhog had left it locked on the inside and the big pig was asleep by the time Junkrat noticed.

"Ah, right." Junkrat admits. Mei gestures for him to leave.

Junkrat hangs his head in defeat and leaves the bathroom. He shuts the door behind himself. He shouldn't have been surprising . Even after last night she still didn't loosen up. Junkrat probably shouldn't have expected much else of a reaction. It took months for him to get her to talk to him without telling him to go away, and last night had been a happy unexpected moment to him.

Thinking back to it, Junkrat realizes he could recall more details of the day before then normal. It began pretty normally. Roadhog was dragging his feet behind Junkrat as the two were coming back from a mission. Mei hadn't been there, but McCree, Genji, and Mercy had been. Still Junkrat would have preferred Mei to accompany them over the other three. Her icy demeanor was always a charm to him. Even if Roadhog thought the fellow junker should give up.

Junkrat saw past her exterior. She may not like what he does, but she would appreciate him joining overwatch and using his explosives to help them all. He was positive that eventually she would come around, and that day she had! She was the first to greet the team back as they unloaded themselves from the ship. Apparently she had made snow cones for everyone while they were gone. She even had ones made for him and Roadhog! He remembers looking back to his accomplice and claiming boldly, "See, I told ya the sheila would come around." Only for Mei to roll her eyes and walk away.

Later that night she came to him. Junkrat was surprised. Usually he had to go looking for her. Her face was a delicious pink color when she asked him if he wanted to go out and see the snow. Of course he was so excited that he went bounding out in practically nothing. Junkrat forgot how cold the snow could be. Reminded only after he ran out, being chased after by Mei. The ice woman herself was a bright red, filled with worry. Junkrat recalls wanting to see her worried more often. She was beautiful out there in the snow. Pulling and pushing for him to go back and get more clothes on.

Of course he refused and prodded and poked at her. This was of course initiated by his excitement. Despite feeling his arms growing colder he wanted to know why the snow-queen asked him out to see the snow. This was probably his third time seeing it and everytime she had been near him. Seeing snow felt more like going on a date.

Junkrat grimaces when he recalls his line to her. "I rather see you without clothes then go put more on." All in all it was an awful line. It did nothing to amaze her, if not out of anything but pure shock. He didn't think it would work. The words had tumbled out before he could think of anything else to say.

To his joy it did work. With a grumble and, "Fine let's go." Mei took the stun Junkrat's hand and led him back to his room. He would have to go out into the snow barely dressed more often. It must mean she really liked him after all. The thought makes Junkrat feel almost calm somehow.

* * *

Mei woke up early that morning. It was due to Junkrat's snores piercing her dreams that she was even able to. Lately Mei had found herself waking up, later and later having trouble hearing her alarms. Mercy promised that it would pass, but Mei secretly was scared that it was permanent. Stuck forever getting worse. Mei thinks back to how she found herself in one of the junkers' beds. She had been able to stay awake all night with him. In fact if Mei were to think back she always felt wide awake whenever the lanky Junker was around.

"I can't believe that line worked on me." Mei groans as she slowly rises from the bed. Junkrat was quick to roll around and slam his arm down on the empty space where her chest had been. Mei felt relief flow through her. If his snores had not woken her up, that would have.

Ignoring her close call Mei forces herself to stand up. The beg gives way as she leans forward before it creaks back into place. If she was remembering correctly the junker had a bathroom shared by the two. Mei slowly makes her way over to the door. Careful not to step on any of Junkrat's materials that were scattered all about his floor. How had they managed to avoid them all in their rush last night? She ponders the question as she starts the shower.

Locking the door connected to roadhog's room, Mei turns back to lock the one to Junkrat's. Not that it really mattered, he had already seen her naked. Still Mei wanted some peace and quiet while she showered. To her dismay, Junkrat's door was broken. The lock was burnt to a crisp. Mei wonders what possibly could have happened already for them to have already broken one of the doors. Then she decides it would be best to never ask when it came to those two.

She closes the door and hopes Junkrat will stay asleep long enough for her to finish washing up. There was only one bottle of soap in the shower. It was two in one shampoo and conditioner. Apparently neither thought it necessary to have anything else to clean their bodies with. Mei would have to talk with Junkrat about that eventually. If they continued from where this night left off. Should they? He was a bully after all, but she had not been any kinder to him when they met. Last night had been her idea in the first place even if Junkrat had said that ridiculous line. He could have caught hypothermia and instead of her checking on his health she took him to bed. Goodness, Mei. She lectures herself for such single minded foolishness.

So what if she liked him? She was allowed to change her opinion over people. It was perfectly natural to feel this way, even if she couldn't even tell him how she felt. How would he even take it? Yes they had sex last night but she had been so rude to him ever since they first met. Had it meant more to him like it did with her?

A knocking on the door pulls her free from her thoughts. She didn't know if it had come from Roadhog's or Junkrat's room. Would they be upset at her for using their bathroom. She hadn't used their soap. She had considered it, but she hadn't. Yet. It was when fingers touched the shower curtain Mei realized who it was even before she asked.

"It's me!" Junkrat announces opening the shower curtain. "I figured you might want some company."

She quickly pulls it back from him. Modestly covering her body as she peers out pass the curtain to look at him. Honestly of all the inconsiderate things to do. Still despite all of Mei's anger she saw in Jamie's face that really was all he met. It was no excuse for entering without permission.

"Hey there Mei." Junkrat winks as he leans against the wall. How could he think this all just fun and games. Mei silently reminds herself that it was because that was who he was.

"It's rude to enter when someone else is in the bathroom Jamie!" Mei reminds him giving Junkrat her best attempt at a stink-eye.

Junkrat blinks before frowning. "You left the door unlocked. I thought you might want the company." He admits sounding sullen.

"It's broken." Mei explains before gesturing for him to leave. She would not let his puppy dog eyes change her mind right now. No matter how much she loved looking at his large, brightly colored reddish, orange eyes. As he reluctantly leaves. Mei wonders if he was more child then man sometimes. Despite how much he proved himself to be a man last night. She giggles at her little joke making sure to only do so after he was gone. Yes, later they would have to talk, and perhaps Junkrat saw things the same way she did. Hopefully.


End file.
